The Many Adventures of MegaToon1234/List of episodes
Here are the list of episodes shown. Series overview Episode list OK! Cartoons/Season 0 (1998-2001) Pre-Season 1 Episodes (2001) Note: These episodes are done in the SNES game with an mouse accessory, Mario Paint. #Prank Day-???-April 1, 2001 #The Oil Trap-???-April 25, 2001 #Koopas Kaught on Kamera-???-May 15, 2001 Season 1 (2001) #The Greatest-???-June 26, 2001 #The Plant-???-June 26, 2001 #The Nose-???-???, 2001 #The Oil Trap-??? (This is an rereleased version of the second episode before the actual series' Season 1 is aired.)-???, 2001 #The Bomb-???-???, 2001 #The Date-This episode was just a remake of the first episode of Season 0, the pilot.-???, 2001 #Yuletide Dorks-???-December 1, 2001 Season 2 (2002) #Meet Metal Sonic-???-March 1, 2002 #The Yoshis-???-March 1, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #Prank Day-??? (This is an rereleased version of the first episode before the actual series' Season 1 is aired.)-April 1, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #???-???-???, 2002 #Shelter of Horror-???-October 27, 2002 Season 3 (2003) #Hooky-???-January 25, 2003 #???-???-January 25, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #Band Geeks-Computero preforms some band practice class to get people to learn how to be perfect musicians.-March 1, 2003 #Computero Takes a Break-???-March 1, 2003 #Gone Hunting-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #???-???-???, 2003 #Sonic vs. Thanksgiving-???-November 29, 2003 Season 4 (2004) #A Clock Ork Orange-???-March 6, 2004 #Running, No Hiding-???-March 6, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-???, 2004 #???-???-October 5, 2004 #???-???-October 5, 2004 Season 5 (2005) #Balls!-???-???, 2005 Season 6 (2006) #New Years' Blame-???-January 1, 2006 #Mirror, Mirror on the Machine...-???-February 28, 2006 #100 Episodes and Counting!: The Clip Show-???-???, 2006 Season 7 (2007) Season 8 (2008) Season 9 (2009) #The Bully-Some stranger named Igor (in the future to be known as Igor the Mii) comes to the Tooniverse and he hates Nintendo.-???, 2009 Season 10 (2010) #I'm 8-Bit!-???-???, 2010 Season 11 (2011) #The Time Curse-???-???, 2011 #Fast and the Curious-???-???, 2011 #Snooze on the Loose-Computero starts noticing that dreams go real, even the one bizarre dream Bowser had where he got married to Midbus, who was first cross-dressing as Bowser's bride, and now going transgender mode and the Koopa Troop looking for a new owner and the Koopa Kingdom now turned into a landfill.-???, 2011 #Classic Sonic-Sonic's clone from the past shows up and goes on an adventure with Sonic.-June 23, 2011 #Holiday Hijinx-???-???, 2011 #The Snow Problem-???-???, 2011 Season 12 (2012) #Back to the Pilot-Banjo and Conker use a time machine to travel back in time to the first episode of the series in Season 0, "Pilot" (Get it?). Trouble ensues however, when Banjo tells his former self about the September 11 attacks, causing the present to be dramatically changed, and ultimately resulting in a second civil war. The two must then prevent themselves from going back to the past in the first place, but soon realize that it will be much more difficult than they had originally thought. Based on the Family Guy episode with the same name.-March 1, 2012 #The Time Traveler's Match-Today's the second Rock-Paper-Scissors Match-a-thon (after the first Rock-Paper-Scissors Match-a-thon in 1987), which means one thing, Elijah encounters Alex Kidd, an old rival of Mario's since the 8-Bit Wars. After this unexpected encounter, Sonic travels back in time with Computero's Time Warp-o-Matic to first Rock-Paper-Scissors Match-a-thon to stop Mario from winning the competition in the first place, but the subsequent changes to history erase Sonic from the future after Nintendo failed, made an new mascot, Mario gets abandoned, and Alex Kidd goes on to become a ruthless dictator. Sonic must revert the changes to history with the help from Present!Mario!-April 20, 2012 #Half-PacMan-???-April 20, 2012 #Robotic Balloon-An rubbery balloon-like robot named Puffson Tufford is made and Computero keeps discovering his secrets of him.-???, 2012 #That's the...Chunky Kong!-???-???, 2012 #The Return of Classic Sonic-Classic Sonic is back, but with new people like Classic Tails, Classic Amy Rose, etc. However, things are going crazy (Ex.: When Classic Amy has a crush on Modern Sonic).-November 21, 2012 #The Salmon Eggs Benedict Paradox-Dr. Eggman and his son, Eggbert (The Sonic universe's answer to Bowser Jr.) had met with something called 'The Salmon Eggs Benedict Paradox', meaning that going back to the past and changing something will remain its changed way in the present. What occurred is that Eggman and Eggbert are at the time where Elijah and Gannon first met in Kindergarten, but things changed deliberately, and the paradox happened. This episode is an parody of Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers.-December 21, 2012 Season 13 (2013) #Troublemakers in Time-After the events of the Season 12 finale, it is revealed that Eggman and Eggbert are NOT killed, but there are squishy ketchup packets squished by animal mutant Sonic and Tails. Then, time starts to change the way it should be, and Eggman met his ancestors. It's up to Elijah and his buds to stop Eggman (and his ancestors)! This episode is a parody of Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers.-January 10, 2013 #Police Officer-???-???, 2013 #A Koopa Khristmas Karol-After the events of Super Mario 3D World, Bowser must be taking a break from evil with the help of the ghosts of Christmas Past (Conker), Present (Globox), and Future ( ), or else!-December 24, 2013 Season 14 (2014) #Classic Sonic's Third Chance Episode 1: Dusting the Knuckles-???-February 2, 2014 #Back to the Mirrors (The promotion to the fan-made Mario game, Super Mario Neptune)-The plot is the same as this original piece, but added with the characters from this show on the very above.-May 26th, 2014 #Dude, Where's My Kazooie?-???-August 3, 2014 #Tryouts-???-August 3, 2014 #Rotor and the Real Girl-???-August 11, 2014 #Tonight on Casino Night-???-August 11, 2014 #Five Haunted Nights-???-August 17, 2014 #Journal of an Crazy Hyrule Warrior Entry 1: The Skimpy Blue-Haired Mage Who Loved Me-In the world of Hyrule, the skimpy blue-haired mage named Lana somehow mistakes Elijah for Link. Then later on, he starts developing a crush on Lana.-September 26, 2014 #Classic Sonic's Third Chance Episode 2: The Death Egg Strikes Back-???-October 18, 2014 #Five Haunted Nights 2: New Animatronics on the Block-???-November 13, 2014 Season 15 (2015) #Matchmaking Coconut Cream Pies-Donkey Kong uses his Love Coconut Cream Pies on Bowser and the princess of the Reptile Kingdom, Lizandra just in order to get Bowser to find a date.-February 14, 2015 #Five Haunted Nights 3: The Springtrap Effect-???-March 2, 2015 #He Occasionally Sunk-Elijah buys an abandoned Sunky.MPEG game, which follows him wherever he goes.-April 15, 2015 #I'm Still 8-Bit!-???-???, 2015 #Five Haunted Nights 4: Night of the Animatrondemons-???-October 31, 2015 Season 16 (2016) Season 17 (2017) Season 18 (2018) Season 19 (2019) Season 20 (2020/The last season) #The Big Question-???-???, 2020 #The Big Answer-???-???, 2020 #Many Days of Future Past (6-part series finale)-Somewhere, in the future, it looks bright, but it wasn't because of an memorial event. Now, in the future, Eduardo, Simon, and Salli (Elijah and Sophia's future children) must stop Metallix, the Super Hyper Neon Mecha Sonic from destroying the world with an help from Gannon's future children, Mario Jr. (formerly was and known as Baby Mario), Manic Acorn, Sonia Acorn, an very old Conker, Computero 2.0, Classic Tails, and other future heroes.-???, 2020 Movies *MegaToon1234's Smashing Movie (2006) *The MegaToon1234 OVA (2007/2009) *MegaToon1234's Smashing Sequel: Journey at the 2nd Dimension, in Fabulous 2D! (And 3D, too.) (2011) *MegaToon1234 Gone Live-Action (Direct-to-Video) (2014/2015) *MegaToon1234's Smashing Not-a-Triquel: Human Out of the Tooniverse (2015) *MegaToon1234's Smashing Triquel: The Eubank of Three Generations (2016) *MegaToon1234's Smashing Fourth Movie: The Eubank Moments (2021/The grand series finale) Episode (& Movie and Spin-Off Show/Movie) Chronology (W.I.P.) *Pilot *Poetry Pass *Prank Day *PokéPrank *All Grown Up *Klash of the Kaiju! *Mario vs. Sonic *The Greatest *The Oil Trap *The Date *Gone Hunting *Duck for a Visit *When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town *The Nose *Conker's Son *Over Speeded *Yuletide Dorks *Band Geeks *Conker: The Movie *Conker: The Show (Season 1) *Meet Metal Sonic Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes